Her Dog Her Man
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: First Lieutenant Hiraga Saito is in the middle of combat engagement after the militants and his unit made contact, and by that moment his life was about to be ended by a grenade, however when he opened his eyes waiting for the explosion and having to have missing body parts instead, "Am I in the afterlife already? I can see an angel" he said. Warning: OOC Saito


Title: Her Dog Her Man

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Zero no Tsukaima

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière a nineteen years old mage in training is now outside with her classmates and professors, all were excited to finally have their own Familiar as they are out to summon one.

One by one they summoned all sorts of creatures in many shapes and sizes, all creatures, scaly or slimy, fluffy of rough, but when it was the pink haird short young lady's turn, everyone's eyes gleamed in interest waiting for her to be embarrassed yet again.

Knowing how explosive the young lady with her wand a huge explosion erupted at their school ground shaking some few students, her professor held on to something to keep steady, thick brown smoke was covering the area, when the smoke subsided there is a tall man with raven black hair, he is wearing an all green cloths with a strange pattern, top and pans matches and he is wearing a black boots with laces, his top is being covered by a heavy looking armor with pockets and items, he also has a bag on his back, it looked heavy.

He's also wearing a helmet and he looked ragged, he groaned and immediately Louise blared to her professor, "May I change my Familiar?"

Then her professor sternly scolded her about rules and she sighed, she has no choice but to make the man her familiar.

The man has black thing strapped to him, the same smaller thing is strapped on his thighs, he's wearing a thick vest with many pockets with the same items attached to what is trapped to him, he has a heavy looking helmet with lots of things attached also.

She sighed and leaned in to finish the contract, kissing him on the lips, the man opened his eyes slowly, " _Am I in the afterlife already? I can see an angel_ " he told and she did not understand a thing, suddenly he started screaming holding his left hand, shining runes started forming and he kept on taking hold of it as it was burning him, one last groan he blacked out.

The professor immediately headed to where the head master is as the runes seemed familiar but he needed to look in to it, Louise was upset, no she is madly angry at the man out cold sleeping on a pile of hey inside her dorm room.

He is a tall man, with defined body tone, his body is similar to a soldier and his things looked heavy, well, it was. The staff had a hard time carrying them, however he never released the black long thing that somewhat looked like a gun to his chest kept hold of it.

Until he stood awake, "Where am I!" he blasted he could not be understood and Louise is having a hard time understanding him.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" he burst, looking around. The beautiful short girl stood.

"You're finally awake… you're now my familiar, be honored" she told and walked off to her closet.

"Moments a go I was being blown by a grenade and then there is you! My squad!" he burst remembering his squad who's struggling to hold off those militants in the jungle.

He piped up when she kissed him again, it wasn't a short one like earlier but a long one, he started to bite her lower lip and pull her close, suddenly, "Good I can understand you" he gaped again.

"You speak Japanese?" he asked.

"I don't know that that is, but talk more, I can now understand you." She then looked at him, "What is your name?" she asked.

"First Lieutenant Saito Hiraga" he told, "And you?"

"You should not address me as you, I am your master and my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" he whistled.

"That's a long one" he told, but it suits you" she blushed.

To his shock the beautiful maiden started to strip letting her short skirt fall off the skirt wasn't the only thing that fell his jaw also fell, while gaping at her she threw her clothes at him, "Wash those!" he started protesting they both argued and he demanded to be taken back but she refused until he gave up.

"I'll leave this here, just don't touch them, some of them are dangerous they explode with pikes, it kills people and this one is a gun, get it wrong and you might kill some people around" he sternly warned with cold tone, she shivered and understood what he meant, she wanted to retort that she isn't like those, but she silenced when she was about to answer she has the right because she is his master, however with the warning she decided not to.

He took off his RRV seal molle chest rig vest, loaded with ammunition magazines, with three grenades and few pouches at the side that looked heavy, she blushed and asked, "May I at least try it on? It looks cool" she told ad he sighed, he placed the clothes on her bed and he unloaded some things on his rig to lighten it up, he then adjusted it and placed it on the small girl a bit heavy but comfortable, "What is this for?" she asked.

"I'll answer you after I wash your clothes" he sighed and took off his top jacket leaving him with his military black muscle shirt molding his upper body tone, his hard chest and wash board abdomen molding on the thin fitting shirt, his biceps are trapping the sleeves as it was tight and his muscles perks, he took off his belt and placed it beside his rig and VVV gear paratus II modular 3-Day assault pack with his helmet full of tactical gadgets.

He went out and started asking where he can use water and wash, he met a Japanese like maid and went with him there, he learned her name is Siesta and she was so kind, he washed her clothes and put it to dry, he got lost on his way back and stumbled on some students who made fun of him, he just let it slide and went finally found her room, she was already asleep, turning his head to his gears, he pulled out his portable sleeping hear and laid it over the hey, "This is actually find rather than we sleep out with the snakes" he sighed at his line of work.

The morning later Louise was surprised her familiar is all bundled up with his own things sleeping, she woke him up, "Morning" he told and yawn, "This is the first I get to sleep without being paranoid with being ambushed by the enemies" he sighed, the mage looked at him softly.

"Were having breakfast, c'mon"

Walking down the halls some girls started to whisper to each other, Louise is a short nineteen years old lady and the man tailing him as her familiar told her he's already at the age of twenty one and a tall man at that, he's not wearing his military combat up but his muscle shirt, his upper body is showing to all the young female mages who's giggling at his figure, his thigh holster is loaded with his hand gun and extra ammunition, at the side of his gun is his ten inch tactical bowie knife.

Arriving at the cafeteria where student are, they started their chitchat looking at their way, they grinned and teased them knowing she had been always a zero student, a fail student, however seeing her familiar as a servant of hers with sturdy body they are thinking another things, he pulled the chair for her and she instructed him to head to the other familiars, he sighed seeing creatures, the maids started to serve and she started to eat his own food without protest.

Heading to the garden after breakfast, they don't have any class as of the present and the students are having their tea, Louise took Saito from a far table and started to ask him more questions and so does the other to her, he then removed the magazine from the pistol and let her hold it, she has been looking at it for a while.

Then his bracelet, it was a weaved cord bracelet and he showed it has a knife and a fire starting tool and told her he made it, he can also use it for fishing as he stuffed it with some gears.

Both are having their quiet conversation when a blonde mage started to insult Louise, suddenly Saito noticed that he wasn't with a brown haired girl anymore but instead a curly blonde one, "Hey… are you not the guy who was flirting and kissing a brown haired girl? Or are you two timing?" he asked and everyone started at the soldier and then at the blonde mage.

"Guichi! What is this brown haired girl?" asked by the blonde when suddenly the girl in question arrived looking for him bringing some snacks, and the truth went out, the blonde girl named Montmorency slapped him hard making him fall back.

"You know, being a zero isn't that bad for her, I mean at least she isn't that low like you" with that jab from Saito the students laughed at him, and even the fat blonde pointed he got dumped, Saito high fived Louise who's pleased at what her familiar did, he's a clever one and likes to play with other people.

The end result, the blonde challenged him and Louise looked at her familiar with worry.

"I'll be fine, I've been in bad situation than this" he sighed.

Having a duel, the young blonde who's almost as tall as Saito had been knocked down but because of anger he produced some insect like henchmen and attacked Saito, the familiar had been bruised and whooped, the pink haired mage cane bare to see him until Saito had enough, puling out his tactical knife, his runes started to shine and started to cut off those henchmen one by one until he pointed the knife to the blonde, the blonde called off to surrender after, some students came to respect the familiar after that.

She helped him up to her room since he can't barely walk, "Magic and wands… wow" he told.

"You never have those in your world right?"

"No…" he told, "Magic hurts here" he jest and a bitter chuckle, "We have magic in our world but they are harmless, it's like card tricks and bunnies out of the hat thing" he told.

"You're a crazy one" she told, "Let's get you treated" she sighed.

* * *

For a few weeks both do get along and sometimes they don't, the poor man experienced being chained, starved and pushed to sleep out the cold, and worse being zapped and blasted, he had enough with his master.

They have a misunderstanding in regards with the elemental user mage, she is tan, has busty front and a blazing red hair and best friend's with the quiet blue haired mage.

For two days straight Saito has had enough with her zapping and exploding, his body couldn't take it anymore so he is camping out, that will teach her a lesson by giving her the cold shoulder because of her wrong accusation.

Heading out without her knowing, after she fell asleep he took his back pack and headed out the yard, he set up his portable tent from his pack and started to assemble them, using his cordage to make a small tent, he bundled up with his beddings and small inflatable pillow, he used his solar collapsible lamp for light.

He fell asleep after he put his head to his pillow.

The next morning, Louise got a talking by Montmorency, and the other girls regarding her ever loyal familiar. Th boys found him outside with his tent and sleeping there, they had been guilt tripping her for a while.

She sighed and gave in, she felt bad accusing him with something he did nothing, heading outside, she found him being given food by the male mages, enjoying talking to him, even Guichi warmed up to him and now chatting.

They have been giving him food or breakfast since he does not want to head in and wanting to avoid his master.

Putting his shoulder holster on and placing his knife and pistol in place he was about to leave when she called him, the girls pulled the boys out and let the two talk.

"I'm sorry" she took all her courage to apologize to him, he turned deaf and gave her the cold shoulders, their friends are hiding by the bush like they were teenage children nosing on their couple friends.

She kept on talking to him sayings she's sorry and so as her reasons, and she was about to get frustrated when she heard him sigh, "I can't stay mad at you can't I?" with that he turned and she was about to have her water works, their friends keeping themselves hidden the same time cheering silently when he gave her a hug, she gripped his shirt and cried.

"I'm sorry for hitting you so bad when you didn't even peep at them" she told.

"I told you didn't I, I didn't and it was an accident, and sometimes she pushes me which I clearly decline" he told.

"I'll believe you from now on" she pouted, remembering something, "I want to get you a sorry gift" she told.

"No need" until he saw his now friend Guichi by the bush giving him a push that it would be a date, he sighed and agreed, "You know what… you should get me one" she looked at him suspiciously, "In return I'll give you something in exchange" he told and she looked at him strangely.

Heading to the shops they found cool things until Louise thought of getting him a weapon as a gift, she knows he likes them so they headed to one of the shops, and to her luck he found something that he liked, she frowned when it was rusty and old, "I really want this one, please!" he told, "This reminds me of where I came from!" it was a samurai sword, rusty and old, so as the sheath.

Seeing he was so happy with their purchase, they headed somewhere when they went to eat on a café, while their sweets are being prepared he pulled out something from his pocket and to her surprise it was his necklace, "This is called dog tag in my world, this is used to identify us when we are dead, but for us, we take our comrade's other half and keep it as a sign of brotherhood, but when we give both of it to someone mean we give our life to them" he explained, she might not get it yet but she will eventually, she took it and worn it, it shined from the ray of the sun and happy he gave her one of his precious things.

Heading back, to their surprise the princess which she made friends with is being called back to Tristain's main capital since the queen is ill.

The two bid her good luck and goodbye after. Heading to her dorm room he placed the sword he's about to clean up later to his pile at the corner, it was nice of Louise to let him a table where he can place his precious belongings, touching the handle of the sword, the rust went away and it started to shine, his runes did the same, the sheath of the sword shook off the dents and scratches, the sword looked new until it talked.

Both freaked out but calmed down eventually, they learned that the sword to Gandelf's liking is to be his permanent weapon and his power should activate. It was funny how they freaked out but the sword assured them.

They named him Derf, "I'll make you a stand tomorrow" Saito promised which made him to be even more liked by the sword.

* * *

Many things had happened to the two, battles, war, and more fights between them but they managed to patch it up, the others calls them like a married couple, they fight they make up, Saito wasn't being subtle about his feelings to the young mage. They learned that she is a void magic user and things go boom when it comes to her spells.

However when a battle was about to break out he gave her something she cried because she loves him and afraid to lose him.

Saito for one last time smiled and took her to go around town, like nothing is happening. With his sword by his hip, he is dressed for combat yet he is smiling going around town with the love of his life.

Hand in hand they walked stall to stall, passing in one shop, they found a flower inside a bottle.

She explained the bottle to him, "Then shall we get married? If this would be the last then I want to be with the love of my life" he told, it was a bit sappy but as they say Soldiers are the biggest romanticist.

Both wanting to share one last drink together they bickered a bit until they started to say their vows.

"I'm glad I met you" told which made her blush.

"M-me too…" and he hugged her.

Moments later she lost consciousness and he carried her out, he found Jolio outside, it pains him to leave her but he needs to, he needs to save her.

"Partner, we need to go" said by the sword, and he gave an affirmative reply.

"Where are you going?" asked by Jolio.

"Going to meet those seventy thousand enemies" he told and smiled at the blonde, "See you again" one last time he caressed his beloved wife and kissed her forehead.

* * *

It has been a week and Louise's friends can see her broken and devastated she was hugging his pillow and rocking herself, her sister went in to try and snap her out.

After shouting at her elder sisters and kicking them out her dorm room, the bottle with the welted flower shined and bloomed back to life, she stopped crying and stared at it shocked, covering her mouth she then brought it with her and run out the room to the gate of the academy, she found her man in green smiling at her, a holster on his shoulder and a samurai on his hand.

She tackled him and he carried her around until he collapsed and kissed her, "I missed you" he told.

"I missed you most" until he told him he was saved by a fairy and had been cared for by her as well, moments later her usual zapping and angry streak went on and chased him around campus, their friends seeing the rumored dead man is healthily running around being chased by his master.

"Pleaaaase! I'm sorry!" and she kept on chasing, he stopped seeing his other friend Seista, she hugged him and cried that he is alive when he got caught by Louise.

* * *

Saito learned that he wasn't the first person who was transported to Louise's world and Professor Colbert showed him, he looked at it with awe as it was a vintage one, he told the bald man he is a pilot and flies one of those aircrafts, except it is more advanced, and explaining it is an old one.

Both bonded over futuristic topic and the older man is very interested of his world, he wanted to go there with Saito and look around for things he can learn and research.

Saito found a father from him and they bonded over the plane, he explained how it works and what fuels it.

The professor had been very curious when it comes to his guns, Saito with ideas asked hem about the bullets and the shells for the powder and tip of it so he can have ammunition.

However the older man had his own ideas and created canons in model of it, Saito and him decided to continue their project.

Sometimes he would ask the older man about advice when it comes to his love, and her family how will they accept him, and how would he deal with the older sister who strongly dislike him, Colbert is a gentle father like figure to him and Saito trusts him as well.

* * *

One morning having their usual wake up, both snuggled in her bed she is in perfect fit being the smaller spoon when he pulled her under him and started to kiss her, she knew what is going to happen next since his hand already went down her nighties and caressing her thigh.

It was shock that his runes burned and disappeared. However with all the sad things and dilemmas they faced they managed to form another contract with each other and the runes on his left hand were back, he was named as a Chevalier a knight by the Queen and he is now officially also employed as a knight and receiving payments in return, everyone is amazed how he can pilot the plane and do tricks making a barrel roll and all sort of things to it, while Louise is sitting on his lap.

Many more things happened to them especially trouble, they headed to Regalia for a certain request from the Pope, the new trouble started there causing Louise to be kidnapped and to be used, Saito then accused the pope for using his secret wife to be the bait and so as the elf who is in contract with him as well.

Motives and problems were given light yet again by the blue haired princess mage, named Tabitha.

* * *

Saito was rewarded with all his deed as a knight and saving the kingdom, he was rewarded with a land and an estate, he smiled at his wife telling her, "I'm not giving you a glass house anymore, we're having our own" he told and she kissed her with that.

They moved in, however the maid that she calls rival to her husband's attention followed and the same time the other girls who is interested in him, she hates the fact that there was a room in the mansion that connects to the queen and uses it to get to Saito. However when they resolved their quarrel and pointed that Saito loved her more and she has to be the one, she calmed down and covered the room with planks as it was not for the use of anyone anymore.

* * *

When trouble yet again hit Tristain and this time it wasn't Tristain who's affected, after getting his sword destroyed and Louise being worried of him dying because of the fact he is also the fourth familiar of the void, it is meant that he is the heart of god and his life is being taken every time his master is using his or her abilities, Louise out of fear wanted to keep him alive.

Again Louise out of fear threw her husband away by pushing him back to his own world, he went back to the military base camp where he is supposed to be, however there is no one there, everyone is on duty and doing their own thing as outside is having all out combat with the militants, he started hidden since he knew he's already been pronounced dead after that grenade explosion he is in.

He felt betrayed after she tricked him after stepping out the portal, she did not come with him.

Staying in the base camp for a while he took some things to make him look like someone else, until he stumbled on a paper where there is the date and news, he then turned his head seeing the set of jets in line and ready for deployment.

He grinned and took some new things with him, much needed grenades and ammunitions, he snuck off to one of the jets and found a newer one, seeing it is full and loaded with missiles he hopped on to it and made it its way on the runway, putting on the timing hoping the eclipse would work and take him back to where his beloved wife Louise is he went in the dark part of the eclipse.

Back in Tristain everyone is battling for their lives, hitting the Ancient Dragon what they got flying ships with canons fired against the dragon when suddenly they saw long projectiles hit the back of the dragon accurately, more came to its way, Louise was saved from being eaten.

The plane swooped down in an acrobatic turn and immediately those who saw it can say it was Saito, Louise is happy the same time upset when her beloved husband came back, she made a portal in to his plane and out of happiness Saito pulled her in.

He's wearing a newer combat uniform and this time he is wearing a hat which he called it beret, it has an insignia on it, he coaxed her to do the explotion spell and promised her he wouldn't die, he gave her a sweet kiss, biting her lip in the process.

After assuring her she started the spell and Saito flew the jet straight to the chest of the dragon, Saito pulled the eject and carried his wife with him, his hand holding hers passing his life force to her, with one last strong blast hitting and finishing the dragon.

Their friends rushed to find the two they found her crying on the soldier's chest, "I heard something good" he told and opened his eyes.

And their friends breathe in relief, Derf spoke and told him, the life of lifprasir was the only one that had been taken, but because he is till gandalfr he lived. Saito then and there got her to agree on marriage since she promised to do anything for him, everyone cheered them on.

* * *

On the day of their wedding Saito is wearing his official uniform as a Chevalier, with his own medallion pinned on his cloak, he smiled seeing his beautiful wife being walked by her father.

He gave out that silly smile and stared at her, he had to bite his lower lip. Louise knew her husband is a bit of a pervert and being swarmed by women that likes him however she calls herself the one after she is the one walking in the aisle being stared by the man she loved.

She has to admit he looked dashing in those uniform and might coax him to wear it often when in duty.

* * *

After the wedding they headed back to his estate, she wondered why he wanted to grow some facial hair when he explained he wanted to bring her to his world and walk around places, take her to nice restaurants but he needs to keep his identity hidden, but also take her to his home, a two bedroom house in a property he bought, it was a forest cabin where he liked to stay in silence at times.

He wanted to head to his parents after, but he wanted her to enjoy first.

However since no one is around his property he took her to his place and showed her to a beautiful cabin near a stream, Saito took some home clothing and things with him, including his off road Jeep, she has to make her portal a bit bigger to get the vehicle in, it was a success after.

Colbert was delighted after he learned how to use it, Saito lets him have it at times.

As promised, after Saito covered his face with facial hair, he went to the open to see his parents who were shocked to see their son alive and well, and even brought along a wife, things were explained that he was transported to some world after he was almost killed.

His parents thanked his now wife for getting him to safety and giving them another chance to see him again.

They continued to stay quiet about his existence in promise to visit them often and to bring them grand kids next time, "Did you clear out my apartment?" he asked knowing he has a city apartment that he owned after he bought the space for himself.

"We didn't, why?" his mother replied.

"Well, I would like to o back there from time to time to get some things and or a place to stay when me and Louise stays. By the way when are you guys free?" he asked.

"We're always free, we're both retired, why?" his father replied, they wondered when the couple looked at each other with a smile.

"Then, I'll take you to my place" with that his wife opened a portal showing his estate to his parents, they awed he has a huge mansion and few servants walking around the area.

Things went well for Saito and Louise, he gave himself a clean shave when his wife looked at him with a pout, he knew she is attracted to men with beard after remembering her former fiancé.

He sighed and told himself to grow it back.

~END?~


End file.
